The Shower
by triedunture
Summary: Leon is usually not a morning person, but some things can always get a man up. CloudxLeon yaoi


Fic written for 30sexscenes comm on LJ. Theme 6: Voyeurism. Enjoy!

* * *

Leon sighed and dragged himself to the edge of his bed, running a hand through his sleep-mussed hair. It was sunrise; time to get up. Time to drag himself out the back door and down the muddy path to the ramshackle wooden stall that served as their shower. Time to stand under the lukewarm spray until it turned freezing cold and he couldn't stand to scrub at his shivering skin any longer.

Most of the houses in Hollow Bastion didn't even have running water, so Leon guessed he should be lucky. But still, walking outside in the chilly morning air or, even worse, the cold, drizzling rain and stripping down to nothing was pretty uncomfortable. And though Merlin often lit a fire under the cistern with a little magic, the water wasn't very warm.

Leon groaned and flopped back onto his bed. He'd never been a morning person, but this outdoor shower thing was hell on earth. He dreamed of the day when all the houses in the town would have indoor plumbing, and hot water heaters, and tubs that you could stretch out in and soak until you were wrinkled like a prune.

Not that Leon would ever complain about the hardships of living in Hollow Bastion. He was too composed for that.

With that thought spurring him on, Leon finally forced himself to his feet and wobbled out of his bedroom, grabbing his bath towel on his way. He padded through the hall on bare feet, clad only in his pajama pants. He scrubbed at his bleary eyes as he pushed open the back door.

The sound of running water was almost drowned out by the force of his yawn. Almost.

Leon blinked at the sight: the shower was running. He could see someone's feet in the little shower stall, the splash of the spray running down onto the ground. Leon's eyes narrowed. Who the hell was up at this hour? No one ever beat Leon to the shower. It was the only way he could ensure a few precious moments of semi-warm water.

Leon caught a brief glimpse of blonde spikes above the wooden partition.

Cloud Strife. Of course.

Leon had almost forgotten that the swordsman had come into town last night and, presumably, planned on staying with them. Fantastic, Leon thought. The last thing he needed was some drifter taking up space in the house, eating their food, using the hot water, and contributing nothing to the reconstruction effort.

It made Leon grit his teeth just to think of it.

It also made Leon stand completely still in a mud puddle because his foggy brain couldn't comprehend the fact that the shower was occupied and, logically, he should go back inside and wait his turn.

A low moan wafted from the shower, and Leon cocked his head at this noise like a curious bird. Another, deeper moan came, followed by a sharp gasp. Leon frowned; was Cloud hurt? He might have had a run-in with one of the many Heartless that prowled the streets. Perhaps the blond was trying to clean his injuries alone, stubbornly refusing to ask for help as he often did. Leon knew from experience just how painful it could be to clean out wounds.

He stepped forward, his feet squelching in the muddy ground. Cloud's name was on the tip of his tongue, about to call out and offer assistance. But as soon as Leon rounded the wooden partition and looked into the shower stall, he realized Cloud's noises were ones of pleasure, not pain.

The blond had his back to Leon, propped up on one hand against the back wall of the shower. The spray was beating down on Cloud's bowed head, forcing the unruly spikes of hair into flattened triangles. Cloud's other hand was out of sight, but its position was unmistakable. Leon swallowed hard; Cloud was jacking off in the shower.

The blond's hand moved rapidly up and down, squeezing every so often. Leon could see the muscles and tendons in his arm stand out under the pressure. Another groan escaped Cloud's lips, and he arched his spine, threw his head back, and bared his throat to the water falling down on him. Leon watched, riveted, as the trails of water sluiced down the hard planes of Cloud's body: his tense shoulders, his broad back, all that white skin.

Leon stood frozen, unable to take his eyes off the scene. Unable to ignore the throbbing erection in his pajama pants. He couldn't help it; Cloud was gorgeous. He was in perfect shape. And completely oblivious to Leon's presence behind him.

Cloud gave a soft, "Ah, ah," as he continued to pump himself, his head lolling over to one side. Leon impulsively grabbed himself through his thin pants, his cock straining against his hand. He couldn't stand it any longer and untied the string at his waist, baring his heavy erection to the crisp air. He touched himself like Cloud was doing, in time with the blond's rapid thrusts. He swiped his thumb over the slick head, imaging that Cloud would be doing the same, if he could only see.

Finally Cloud was overcome by his release, and he collapsed against the wall in front of him, spattering the stones beneath his feet with his milky essence. Leon watched it swirl away in the rush of water and listened to the swordsman's erratic breaths. Cloud groaned, resting his forehead against his forearm, still keeping himself steady. The observant brunet heard the low, muffled, "Oh…"

Leon came with a gasp, squeezing the base of his cock. His release came in long, drawn-out ribbons of pleasure. His shut his eyes tight, his mouth hanging open, immobilized by the violence and speed of his orgasm. Did Cloud's whisper really turn him on that much?

He swayed on his feet, his knees threatening to give out from underneath him, when a pair of strong arms wrapped around his waist. Leon opened his eyes to stare at a dripping wet Cloud, staring into Leon's face.

"You were _watching_ me," Cloud murmured.

"I…" Leon stammered, trying to pull his pajamas up over his hips. "I wasn't…"

"You were." Cloud glanced down at the fresh stains on Leon's pants. "You liked it."

Leon shook his head. "No, I—"

"Don't." Cloud pressed up against Leon's chest, letting him feel the stirrings of a new erection against his thigh. "I liked it, too."

"Oh," Leon breathed. He looked at the dazzling blue eyes before him, then jerked his head to the side and said, "Shower?"


End file.
